Bad Hair Day
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: Ever thought Tyson having a bad hair day? Why wonder, read this and you'll find out, hehe. Rated for language, co written with the amazing and lovely Little A. Granger.


**Bad Hair day  
**  
 _A bad hair day is a common trait amongst us humans – we all have those sad miserable days when our hair is the centre of everyone's negative attraction. But nobody has the same experience and Tyson Granger demonstrates this by showing us his story.  
_  
 **"Ahhhhh!"  
**  
The cry echoed throughout the entire dojo with such impact that it destroyed any glass utensil that were nearby within the 1 mile radius; no windows would be left unbroken, and ol' Grandpa Granger's Jaguar 1998 S-Type windshields would be shattered as hell too.

"This can't be happening!" That same sound once again cried out in sheer distress and pain.

But one would wonder what Tyson had run into to make him change so drastically. What made the brave and bold world champion scream and quiver?

 _Maybe it was one white hair…  
_  
"This is not good! This is not good!" Tyson again wailed out as he began to pull his hair out.

Apparently the fearless one was under the effect of a superstition that if you have a white hair and you break it off, another one grows. He needed help; thankfully and conveniently he had his team in the lounge. So at the skip of a heartbeat, Tyson darted into the lounge to plough them with his issue.

"Guys! I got a hair problem!" Tyson panted out as his teammates gawked at him in wonder – _since when did guys have hair problems?!_ And why would someone like Tyson get caught in a dilemma regarding dermatology? Regardless they heeded the navy boy the attention he sought.

"What type of hair problem?" Ray asked calmly.

"Look!" Tyson said before he vigorously pointed at the very visible white hair sticking out from the top of his noggin, "This is the problem, Ray. THIS ugly white hair!"

"It's just a white hair, Ty. It's no biggie." Max replied chilled.

"NO BIGGIE?!" Tyson squalled, "You can say that! You got this blonde bush covering your bald spot," he continued while he rumpled Max's hair, "And I'm turning fifty two already!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this sudden action from such an unexpected person.

"Jesus Christ, what a primadonna…" Kai muttered under his breath before taking a sip of coffee.

"Help me…" Tyson whispered while he rocked on the floor in a fetal position.

"Tyson, Tyson this is embarrassing." Kenny said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, this is really embarrassing Tyson, for you and for us." Max stated the obvious.

"I'm doomed – my fans, my sponsors, my money, my fan-girls, the girls who love me, they will all abandon me…"A morally weak Tyson just barely managed to utter out. "I can never go out in public ever again. This is the last the world will ever witness of the great Tyson Granger, farewell cruel world!" He finished on a quite painful and sour note, and while the others might have pitied on this poor pathetic soul for his petty reason, one was more than ready to bring him back into reality.

"Get up." A low sound ordered the broken spirit of Tyson Granger, he got up as the eldest male walked in front of the poor fragile soul before a swift movement and…

 **WHACK!  
**  
"Oww!" Tyson cried out as Kai's hand went across his face.

"How's that for lifting your spirits?" The cold male asked with an obvious look, he wasn't impressed with the sight he was witnessing. "Hn."

"What was that for?" The boy wailed while rubbing his sore cheek.

"You were bitching out in front of me, Tyson. You should've seen this coming." Kai bluntly replied.

"Bitching out? Dude, I don't dye my hair grey to look more mature than the rest of us. I don't want to copy you Kai." The champion snarled as he rose up onto his feet like a prince who had to figure this problem out quickly. "Now will someone tell me why I have a white hair?!"

 _"That smack from Kai really did snap him into shape again, thank goodness." -_ Ray whistled innocently; he didn't really know what to say. So he just stepped back and watched the Hiwatari deal with this dramatic issue.

Yet, funnily enough, Kai did have a solution to this strange problem and it was an answer that many of the bladers could relate to.

"Tyson, it wasn't a white hair." The captain spoke in a fed-up tone as he then reached out his palm to place it on top of his rival's head sharply. He then forced Tyson to turn and face the window. "The summer sun is bleaching your hair into a lighter shade of blue."

Max then sighed in relief and Kenny cracked a weak smile.

"That makes so much sense." The brunette male stated whilst hugging his laptop closely to his chest. "It's natural Tyson, I mean look at Max's hair, and it's gone a shade lighter of blond because of all the vitamin D."

Unsteady on his feet, the Dragoon wielder felt his shoulders drop as he replied, "Oh man. Was that it? Jeez. Thanks a lot Kai ol' buddy. I don't know what we would do without you sometimes." He was now smiling insecurely.

But just as he reached up his hand to remove Kai's hand from his head, the grip got sharper.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tyson screeched in a high-pitched tone. "KAI HIWATARI!"

"It's not wise to mock someone when they have an advantage Tyson." Ray muttered and rolled his eyes. "Now can we please go back outside and train?"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hi guys. I'm here with the awesome MasKaiHilFantic collabing on a fic. He too needed a polite kick up the bum so I gave him one. After all, it's what a Granger does best right? Give people some encouragement to pursue their dreams. He started this amazing idea, so I finished it for him. We both hope you enjoyed it – Granger~**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, guess what? I broke my promise :3 I'm back writing fanfics again, I just can't help it, okay :P. Well that was my extraordinary and lovely experience. I certainly had fun writing this collaboration with the lovely Ann Granger. I appreciate the hard work she put into this and made it even more special ^_^. So thanks for taking the time and reading out fanfiction. I hope you liked this too! Be sure to leave your reviews and we'll catch you later.**

 **Machu ^W^~**


End file.
